


Loud Arguments

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mobster AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Arguing, Genderbending, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mobsters, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Prowl listens to the boys argue.





	Loud Arguments

“You what?!” 

Scrapper looked away from Bonecrusher’s furious expression, glancing out the window. Once he was certain Prowl had gone to sleep, he gathered up his brothers into the living room. He had to tell them what had happened between him and Prowl. Especially after Mixmaster had caught her trying to run away. They had been so confused on why she was suddenly acting like she did when she had first been brought here.

He had no choice but to come clean about it. Unsurprisingly, they had gotten upset. Long Haul wasn’t saying much, just glaring at him, while Scavenger looked hurt and confused.

Mixmaster and Bonecrusher though? As always, they were loud and abrasive and had plenty to say to him. And Primus, were they pissed that he had taken Prowl’s virginity the night they had all been out.

“You told us we were to leave her alone!” Mixmaster snarled, throwing his arms out. “We were supposed to earn her trust before we told her how we felt, remember?!”

“And then you go and fuck her!” Bonecrusher added.

“I know, it was-”

“What, it was an accident?” Long Haul demanded, his arms folded across his chest.

“It… It just happened!”

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what had happened. He and Prowl had just been relaxing and drinking… Next thing he knew, Prowl was kissing him. And he kissed her back. He wasn’t sure if he said he loved her, but he might have. He remembered being pushed down onto the bed, her undressing him and herself… And then he woke up, seeing the blood on the sheets and realizing what they had done.

Prowl didn’t hate him for it. They had already talked about it. She remembered what had happened, but the memories were foggy too. But she knew she was the one who pushed him down first. Scrapper had still been worried that he had forced her, but she assured him that they were both drunk and horny and it just happened.

But there was something else that made her afraid. Something she wasn’t telling him, but judging on her behavior, he had a guess. Which only made him depressed. Because even after all this time, she was still afraid they would do something to her.

“B-But you said we weren’t to touch her!” Scavenger chirped. “Y-You said we were supposed to make her feel safe! So she could come to love us-!”

“I know what I said!”

“Then why didn’t you follow your own fucking rules?!” Bonecrusher snarled.

“It just happened, all right?!” Hell, he wished he could have taken it back too. Both he and Prowl. That wasn’t how he wanted her first time to be like. He had hoped that, one day, she would have grown to love them just as much as they all loved her. And then their first time together would have been romantic, something she would have remembered.

Instead, they had both been wasted. She didn’t love them and she had only just started to consider them friends. She had been comfortable enough to yell and scold at them if they got on her nerves… Things had been working out.

And then he had to go and mess everything up because he and Prowl decided to drink themselves into a stupor.

As the yelling between them continued, they failed to notice Prowl sitting at the top of the stairs, using the wall to hide herself in the shadows. She placed her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

Scrapper thought he was being smart by waiting for her to go to bed, but he failed to remember it took her at least an hour before she actually fell asleep. So she had heard them talking long before she could even get comfortable in bed. Curiosity got the best of her, so now she was listening at the top of the staircase.

She wasn’t too surprised Scrapper told them what had happened. After she got caught trying to run away, the other four had been pressing for answers. They wanted to know why, what they did, was there something they could do… Just typical questions as they tried to figure out what was wrong. She had been wrong about Scrapper bragging to them about “conquering” her.

And now that they did they slept together, they sounded more pissed off than jealous like she had originally thought they would be. Maybe that was why she wasn’t afraid like she had been when she tried to run away.

The yelling grew louder as Prowl looked up at the ceiling. Had she really been wrong this entire time? Did they really have no intentions of having sex with her until she was willing? Even now, as they continued to yell, none of them said anything about how they wanted a turn since Scrapper took her. If anything, they were calling Scrapper a bastard for even having sex with her in the first place.

It wasn’t his fault though. They had both gotten drunk and she remembered kissing him first. Even Scrapper couldn’t really remember what had happened… And he was still apologizing.

She thought about going down and getting involved, but decided against it. It was probably best to avoid the brothers when they were this heated. She didn’t want to end up in the crossfire of a screaming match. Nor did she want them to start throwing fists at each other if things got too heated. She was not about to get punch.

But maybe she would talk to them tomorrow. She had to talk to them at some point about all of this, just so Scrapper wasn’t treated like some sort of criminal. Besides, since that night, nothing else had happened between them. He never touched her or expressed any interest of doing it again.

And the boys didn’t seem interested in doing anything to her either. Making her fall in love with them, yes, but that was easier to deal with than five men trying to fuck her into the nearest surface. So she would be safe talking to them.

Not now though. She had to wait for the right moment to come first.


End file.
